


Fearless

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: The Lightwood-Bane family prepares to celebrate Halloween and of course, Magnus spares no expense. Family themed costumes, CHECK. Inappropriate couples costume, CHECK. Adorable family feels, CHECK. Getting scared in an alleyway but being fearless despite of that? Also check.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116
Collections: Valentine's Day 2020





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) server event. Halloween verses Valentine's Day. Inspired by the moodboard below. :D

Alec wakes slowly to the sound of a giggle. One of his eyes opens, a smile on his lips as he finds his son staring down at him. “Where’s your Papa?” Alec asks, his voice coming out husky from sleep. 

“Making breakfast,” Max answers. “Said he wanted to make it himself since today is special.”

“Ah,” Alec says, pulling Max into bed with him and snuggling him close, letting out a yawn as he lets himself wake slowly. “Halloween is Papa’s favorite holiday. We just have to go with the flow.”

Max looks at Alec in thought for a moment before nodding. “I think I’m with Papa. Halloween is cool. You get to dress up and be anyone you want. Plus,” he adds with a wide smile that makes Alec’s heart clench. “I get to stay blue!”

Alec kisses the top of Max’s blue curly hair. “You do. Do you know what you wanna dress up as?”

“Mhmm,” Max hums. “I’m gonna be the blueberry from Willy Wonka!”

“Of course you are,” Alec says with a chuckle, remembering the  _ many _ times he’s had to watch that movie because Max insisted. “Which means your Papa is gonna make me dress up as something ridiculous.”

“Just be glad you’re not an umpa lumpa like Uncle Jace.”

Alec shakes his head with a snort. “I’m counting my blessings.”

They lay in silence for a moment before Max touches Alec’s deflect rune. “Deflect,” Max says softly, more to himself than to Alec. Max’s hand wanders lower, tracing the rune on Alec’s shoulder. “Expectation.”

It’s an old dance, one they’ve done many times before. But Alec still cherishes it, love these moments of bonding between he and his son. Alec never takes this time for granted because it wasn’t all that long ago that he thought he’d never have this. He smiles as Max traces his runes, careful to pronounce them carefully. 

Strength. Equilibrium. Parabatai. 

“What’s this one, Daddy?”

Alec looks down at his newest rune, one that Jace had drawn on him. “That’s fearless.”

“Fearless,” Max repeats, his blue brows furrowing deep in thought. Before he can comment further, Magnus is stepping into the room. Alec’s heart stutters as his husband leans against the doorframe, his blue robe tied around his waist. 

“Good morning,” he says, a little smile playing at those lips that Alec so desperately wants to kiss. 

“Morning, Magnus.”

“How’s my favorite warlock and favorite shadowhunter doing?”

Max giggles. “We’re good, Papa. Did you finish making breakfast?”

“I did, Blueberry. And I made some extra bacon just for you.” Magnus picks Max up, throwing him over his shoulder. They leave the room giggling, Magnus talking about what a growing boy Max is and how he’s gonna have to eat everything to fit into his blueberry costume. Alec is hit in the chest with how much he loves and adores those two. 

~~~

When Max and Alec get to the party, Alec has to take a moment to pause and look around, taking it all in. Every year, Magnus outdoes himself. And every year, Alec is somehow surprised. The block has been closed down, letting people walk around the street unworried by cars and such. There’s floating, glowing jack-o-lanterns, lighting up the night. The tables are all lined with tall white candles, food and drinks arranged for everyone. The air seems to glow faintly of orange, the smell of hot chocolate hitting Alec’s nose. It’s perfect. 

“Wow,” Max says beside him, his eyes wide as he takes everything in. “Papa outdid himself. Again.”

Alec nods. “I was thinking the same thing, Blueberry.”

As they walk into the party, they run into Jace, Raphael, and Simon. “Oh my gosh!” Max squeals in delight, taking his uncles in. “You all look perfect! Family costumes are the  _ best! _ ”

Raphael rolls his eyes but Alec can see how he’s actually pleased. The three of them are dressed as umpa lumpas to go along with their Willy Wonka theme. 

“It’s crazy that I can make  _ even this _ look good,” Jace says, waves a hand at himself with a smirk. 

Simon snorts. “Keep telling yourself that.”

The three walk off towards the bar which Maia is manning. She’s dressed in torn clothes, letting her wolf eyes show, imitating a cheesy werewolf movie. Where’s the creativity? And then he immediately shakes his head at himself. Magnus is rubbing off on him. 

“Oh!” Max exclaims, pointing out Clary and Izzy. “Look at Auntie Clary and Auntie Izzy’s costumes!”

Alec looks over, finding his sister in an oversized shirt that reads ‘Netflix’ on the front. Clary is standing next to her, her arm around Izzy’s waist. Clary’s shirt is oversized, blue, and reads ‘Chill’. 

“Daddy? I don’t get it. What does Chill and Netflix mean? How do those go together?”

Alec rubs the bridge of his nose, letting out a deep sigh. “I’ll explain it when you’re older,” he murmurs, his cheeks warming. 

Max wrinkles his little blue nose. “Is that a sex thing? Gross!”

“What’s a sex thing?” Magnus asks, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. “I’m sorry, darling, but I think you’re too young to be talking about a sex thing.”

“Papa,” Max whines, covering his face with his hand. “Ewwww.” Magnus chuckles, touching Alec’s neck and pulling him into a chaste kiss. “I’m outa here,” Max declares, running off towards the other children, leaving them alone. 

Alec smiles, greeting Magnus with a more proper kiss. Alec pulls back, really taking his husband in. He looks stunning in his outfit. Magnus is dressed as Willy Wonka, complete with the cane and top hat, and of course, his own extra flair. 

“Alexander,” Magnus breathes, his hands running over Alec’s chest. “You look incredible.” Alec’s cheeks heat up under the praise. He’s dressed in all gold, from his pants to his shirt, to his shoes. He’s even wearing gold highlighter on his cheeks and gold makeup on his eyes. He’s supposed to be the golden ticket. “Good enough to eat, darling.”

Alec snorts, taking out a chocolate from his breast pocket. “These are supposed to be for the kids but here, something to tide you over.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Magnus murmurs, his face splitting with his smile. 

Alec freezes as he hears a cry, the noise familiar. He’s moving before he even thinks, following the sound to his son. He finds Max by an alleyway, shaking from fear. 

“Hey, hey,” Alec murmurs, wrapping Max in his arms. “What happened? Are you okay?”

Magnus is there, his magic flicking at his fingertips, at the ready. Max nods his head. “I’m okay,” he whispers. He looks up into Alec’s eyes before holding out his forearm. “I drew this so I wouldn’t be scared.” Alec’s heart flutters as he finds a fearless rune drawn in sharpie on Max’s arm. He closes his eyes, overcome with emotion. “I wanted to be fearless like you.”

“Oh, Max,” Magnus murmurs, kneeling down on Max’s otherside. 

Just then, a black cat runs out of the alleyway. Max lets out a laugh. “See. Nothing to be scared of. Just a cat.”

Alec’s arms tighten around his son. “Should we get back to the party?”

Max nods, kissing Alec’s cheek before standing up and running back towards the party towards his Uncles. 

“Hmm,” Magnus hums, wrapping an arm around Alec’s waist. “What do you think, darling? It seems we’re raising quite the kid.”

“Yeah,” Alec agrees. “I might be biased but I think he might just be the best.”


End file.
